


Lucky Star

by Noemi_Artistries



Series: Kodomotale [1]
Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, And What happened to Chara and the rest of the Undertale kids, Gen, This is my headcanon of what happened to Frisk
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-03-16
Updated: 2018-03-16
Packaged: 2019-04-01 07:54:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 929
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13993872
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Noemi_Artistries/pseuds/Noemi_Artistries
Summary: Frisk was a young child that had lived a roller coaster of a life. Living on the streets to being tricked into an orphanage, they thought they had already experienced the worst of the worst. Yet, they soon learned that simply isn’t true. Soon Frisk comes face to face with strange dreams, in which they are referred to a person by the name of “CHARA”. They soon come across a strange magical yellow star as well. Just when the young human thought things couldn’t get weirder, things get dangerous.





	Lucky Star

**Author's Note:**

> Feedback is always appreciated!

_“Legends say that those who climb the mountain never return…”_

 

* * *

 

She was having one of those dreams again.

Where she stared at the empty nothingness that is the void.

That is, except for this small star above her, glowing yellow. It gave off a mysterious aura. Yet it also seemed friendly.

Then suddenly, she heard his voice again.

“Chara,” He began. “Please, wake up! You are the future of humans and monsters…”

“Mister?” The young child began, unsure of what to do. “Mister! Where are you? Hello? Mister?”

But nobody came.

Nobody answered. Just like last night.

 

* * *

 

She woke up with a start, breathing heavily as they stared at the ceiling. The young one  had fallen asleep again in the common room, on the couch.

“Did you have a nightmare again?”

The human turned around to see a young child, male, staring at me as he was brooming the small room.

The orphanage had many types of kids. Even the classic nosy kids. Jackson was one of those kids.

She rubbed the drowsiness from her eyes. “I’m fine Jack. It doesn’t concern you.”

He just frowned. “The kids are talking about you. This is the tenth time this week you’ve fallen asleep in random places.”

The child winked at him. “Must be working too hard.” She stuck her tongue out playfully.

He rolled his eyes. “Frisk, seriously. I heard that even the headmistress is getting worried.”

The child, Frisk, shrugged her shoulders. “Really I don’t understand what there is to worry about. Just getting a bit more sleepy than usual. What is the big deal?”

Jack groaned. “The big deal is that you haven’t done anything like this before. Why start now?”

Frisk gave Jack a confused look. “I didn’t want to start. It sort of just started happening. I must have overworked something.” The child smiled. “Don’t worry about me.”

Jack just sighed. “Well, we’ll be having dinner in a half. How’s about you get ready. Try not to fall asleep in the cafe again.”

Frisk gave him the thumbs up as he left the common room.

The child got up and ran outside and into the nearby woods. She didn’t go far. She just stayed in the first layer of trees, still able to see the orphanage loom ahead.

Frisk ran to her favorite tree and sat in the grass that surrounded it. Soon, the star appeared in the child’s lap.

The strange, yellow, glowing star.

Frisk liked to believe that it was her lucky star.

Yet, they could never understand why they were the only one that could ever see it.

It always appeared here, right next to the orphanage. Whenever she touched the star, the words SAVE, and CANCEL appeared before them.

Frisk sometimes clicked SAVE, and sometimes clicked CANCEL.

She never thought too much of it.

Autumn had brought the night early, so Frisk decided to stargaze a little. This was her few moments before dinner. She wanted to make the best of it.

With the small star in her lap, Frisk already started pointing out the Big Dipper, Orion, Polaris,...

And soon enough, she fell asleep there, yet again.

 

* * *

 

Sans wasn’t really in the mood to talk with the anomaly.

The fact that Flowey has been following him since his visit to the Ruins Door has made the skeleton very uncomfortable.

Sans wanted to ignore him, but the devil flower was making it very difficult.

He turned around just in time to see Flowey disappear into the ground again.

“Hey, bud.” Sans started, his eyelights gone. “Why don’t you come out and explain to me why you’ve been followin’ me all day.”

A moment passed, and then Flowey appeared in front of the skeleton. He looked very displeased.

Sans smirked at him. “Got to say weed, 10 years? Not even one? Now that deserves a clap and a half.”

Flowey looked like he could murder the skeleton. “Believe my trash bag, I would have RESET long ago if I could.”

Sans stopped looking amused. Did he hear him right?

“What do you mean, ‘if you could’?” Sans asked.

Flowey looked down. “I haven’t been able to RESET. The breaks were never this long.”

“Breaks?” Sans asked, confused.

Flowey frowned at him. “I always have been able to RESET! Once in awhile, every couple of years, I won’t be able to RESET for maybe, one to five hours. Then, my ability would come right back.”

Sans just stared . He didn’t know what to say.

“I guess, back up on the Surface, the humans, for a very minimal amount of time, have been having people that are more DETERMINED than I am. But, 10 YEARS? This never happened before!” Flowey explained angrily.

Sans shook his head to clear his thoughts. Then a theory came to mind. He grinned at the flower.

“What is it smiley trashbag?” Flowey groaned.

Sans shrugged. “Well, since humans are normally stronger than us, some of them must be more DETERMINED as well. There must be some kid out there that managed to survive with more DETERMINATION than you do. And since they are still living, you no longer have control over the timeline.”

Flowey’s eyes widened. “They probably don’t even know they have that power.”

Sans smirked. “Exactly! Which is good news for me. Now you’re no longer a threat.”

Flowey only stared as Sans’ left eye started to glow a faint neon blue and yellow. Deep down, Flowey promised himself that if he ever found the human that stripped his power away from him, he would make them _pay_.

**Author's Note:**

> Feedback is always appreciated!


End file.
